1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a network-based architecture for enabling individual agents to interactively model and simulate complex dynamic systems. The present invention can be beneficially applied in many applications, including enabling participatory simulations of complex dynamic systems to model emergent activities of the system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional participatory simulations are simulations whereby individual agents act out the roles of individual system elements and then see how the behavior of the system as a whole emerges from these individual behaviors. The emergent behavior of the system and its relation to individual participant actions and strategies can then become the object of collective discussion and analysis.
An early example of a participatory simulation that was used in the context of systems dynamics and systems learning was The Beer Game as developed by Jay Forrester and his systems dynamics group at MIT in the early 1960's. The game does much to highlight the ways in which costly unintended behaviors of a system (in this case beer inventory in a distribution system) can emerge from participants attempting to act rationally in their localized role (e.g., as beer retailer, wholesaler, distributor, or producer). A number of other participatory simulation applications were developed at this time, an example of which was FishBanks (Meadows, 1986), that was developed as an “interactive, role-playing simulation in which groups are asked to manage a fishing company.” In FishBanks, students try to maximize their assets in a world with renewable natural resources and economic competition. These programs are examples of an aggregate modeling approach to participatory simulation.
More recently, new classes of so-called “object-based” simulation activities have been developed (Resnick & Wilensky, 1993; 1998; Wilensky & Resnick, 1995). In these so-called “StarPeople” activities, participants typically play the role of “ants” in an anthill simulation, moving around the room and exchanging “messages.” After participating in these StarPeople activities, students observe the emergence of global patterns from their local interactions. These pattern become the objects of reflection and discussion.
Throughout much of the history of participatory simulations, computational technologies have played a central role. For example, a class of computational “flight simulators” were developed at MIT to be used by individuals and groups of managers to gain experience flying a complex dynamic system like a modern business. More recently, multi-player networked versions of the beer game have been implemented (Coakley et al, 1995) and it is now even possible to immerse oneself in a multi-player versions of the game on the Internet (Powersim Corporation, 1998). A multi-player calculator-based version of the beer game participatory simulation also has been implemented and used with both school-aged and adult learners (Wilensky & Stroup, 1998, 1999). Management trainers have argued that there is a need for a tighter coupling between computer simulations and user experience. In possibly the first known use of the term participatory simulations, Diehl (1990) constructed systems that gave users more control over and participation within the simulations by allowing users to input more real word decisions and view output of familiar reports. These simulations were modeled using “aggregate” finite-difference tools like STELLA.
In contrast to the “aggregate” finite-difference computer modeling tools used to analyze simulations like The Beer Game, object-based parallel computer modeling languages (OBPML), such as StarLogo and StarLogoT (Resnick, 1994; Wilensky, 1995; 1997b), have previously been developed. For example, Borovoy, Colella and fellow researchers at MIT (Colella et al, 1998; Borovoy et al, 1996; 1998) have developed wearable computational badges (or “thinking tags”) that allow users to move freely while communicating information between badges. Colella (1998) developed, implemented and researched student learning with one of the first instances of a participatory simulation supported by a thin layer of computing technology. Disease propagation models have been implemented by a number of researchers and curriculum developers (Colella et al, 1998; Stor & Briggs, 1998).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.